Home
by soncrazy04
Summary: It has never felt so good to just be home.
1. Chapter 2

Family. What is family? Is it a bunch of people all connected to each other because of one particular gene? Are they a family because they all went through the same type of event? How did the world get sooo screwed up? So many things were going through my mind as I sat on my couch drinking a beer and watching the 12 o'clock news, seeing all the destruction and chaos this world has gotten into. I can't help but smile and think of how blessed I am to have the family I do.Ugh it is defiantly time for bed I say to myself as I turn off my TV and go into my kitchen to throw out my can. I walk down my hallway and cant help but look at the pictures on the wall, I stop for a second and reminisce of the time that has gone and see the people we all once were hanging in the frames. "Wow, where did the time go" I say to myself almost above a whisper. I smile and look at the picture the biggest and yet in someway the most important. Ashley had it blown up for my 20th birthday; she knew how much I loved this photo. It was of my prom night 14 years ago, it's me and my 6 best friends in the door way of my adolescent home. We were getting ready to leave and my dad being the man he was wanted to capture everything so he yelled to us to turn around were all making funny faces and just enjoying being young and loving life.

"Clay" I blink back the tears that I realized have formed as I look at my oldest brother in the picture. Clay Joseph Carlin, my favorite brother, I know your not supposed to have a favorite brother but I couldn't help but love him more then Glen. You see when I was 6 years old we adopted Clay from foster care. I remember when he came in the house he was really shy at first, I was building a huge Lego city in the living room and glen kept knocking it down my mom went to cook dinner and dad went to fill paper work out so it was us 3 kids. I had just gotten my city built and had made the "tallest" building in the world when I saw glen driving his Tonka truck right into it. He knocked it down and destroyed my city that I had worked so hard on. So I did what every other 6 year old would do I cried, and glen ran away. As I was crying I felt a hand on my back I looked up and found my self looking in the prettiest brown eyes. "Heyy don't cry ill help you fix it. I'm clay" "hi clay, I am" he cut me short " Spencer , yea I know dad err umm Mr. Carlin told me , umm I don't know if any one told you but I am you new brother" she smiled and fumbled with his shoes " you are!" I squealed in my child like voice "so you're going to stay forever and ever?" I searched his face for an answer hoping for the one I knew it would be "forever and ever" he smiled " common Spence lets rebuild your city" he said as we sat down.

"Forever and ever" whispered to myself thinking of my brother and how much I really do miss him. It made me think about that night. The night that changed my entire life forever. The night my 18 year old brother was shot and killed at our own prom, and the love of my life was almost lost to another. It's a night I try to not think about often because it brings back such bad memories. I can feel my stomach turn with every though of what was to become my life. I turned away from the picture, I couldn't go back to that place again my life was great now I had to leaver those memories and thoughts behind even if it meant leaving Clay with them for just a little while.

As I made my way up the stairs thinking of the past and what had happened in my life I passed by my children's rooms. I remember my room when I was a child and how my mom always said that going in and watching you children sleep is the greatest gift. Never really understood that until I did it with my oldest daughter. Each of my children have their own room, so every night I sneak in and just for a moment watch them sleep, it so surreal watching little people you have created dream of life and what will happen to them. It seems like nothing can touch a child when they are in never never land.

I come to my oldest daughters' room and see the nameplate hanging from her door JULIEANNA it read in big multicolor letters. I walked in and saw my daughter sprawled out on the bed one leg out of the covers and the other out, my arms were above her head and her mouth was wide open. Hair was everywhere and her face was like an angel, she often reminded me of Ashley, especially when she slept.

Her full name was Julieanna Kyla Carlin-Davis, her name was a bit unique I know but Ashley insisted that none of our children have normal names, and the middle names had to be of someone that had influenced our lives. I smiled as I sat in the chair in her room thinking of when we were picking out names as new parents. The name had to be perfect, Ashley wanted Annabelle from her favorite movie Loving Annabelle, but Annabelle was getting to popular I wouldn't have it. I wanted her to be named after my favorite book, Romeo and Juliet; I thought Juliet was a classy yet unique name. But Ashley refused saying she was not going to have her first child named after a psycho chick who poisoned herself. I was actually surprised she had read the story. So after weeks of fighting to the death, yelling screaming tears and broken hearts we finally decided on a name. My mom actually thought of it, we were at the Carlin Sunday dinner and she was like girls why not just combine both the names and make it Julie from Juliet and Anna from Annabelle? And you'll have a Julieanna.

I came out of my memory of my daughter and looked around her room, it was green and yellow, her two favorite colors it was a regular girls room, and it had a starry ceiling. Aunt Chelsea did a mural of the little mermaid for her in the side wall, she looked that painting. My eyes fell upon my daughter again, I saw the brown locks fall on her face just like Ashley's do, she had tan skin and could probably Ashley's twin if you stood them next to each other. I always knew I wanted to carry a child, it was just an instinct I had so when ash and I decided to have kids I knew I would be carrying her. But little did I know Ashley had been thinking about it to. We were lying in bed one night when I heard barley above a whisper Ashley ask if she could carry the baby. I never thought she would want to but she explains that after losing her child when she was 16 she wanted that feeling again. How could I say no to that?

So on may 10 at 6 am Julieanna Kyla (after Ashley's sister that had always helped us out and believed in us thought everything) was born, she came out with the biggest brownest eyes you ever saw. Just like Ashley. That had to be the happiest day of my life, I couldn't believe someone so small could affect me in the way she did. The first time I held her brought tears to my eyes knowing that she would be mine no matter what.

"Good night baby" I whispered into her ear as I kissed her cheek

"Night mommy" she yawned not opening her eyes but knowing it was me watching over her like every other night. She may look like Ashley and act like her father, oh I forgot to mention him. Her biological father is my older brother Glen; we wanted our children to look like us as much as possible and since Ashley was carrying her Glen said he would help out. So anyway she may act like him, but she and I have this connection that couldn't be any stronger if she was my own. I slip out of her room and close the door heading to the next one but before entering thinking of how blessed I am to have another Ashley Davies in my life and maybe just maybe this time I can change her for the better.


	2. Chapter 3

As I walk into my sons room, I think about the first time I realized I was having a boy. It was going to be a whole new experience, raising and loving a little boy, I had never had to deal with anything like that, but after living with two brothers and having ash for a wife I figured I could do just about anything. I look around my little boys room it matches his name perfectly. His room was blue like most little boys rooms are, and Ashley insisted he have a huge guitar mural painted on the side wall so he would always know where he got his name from. Gibson. Gibson Arthur (after my wonderful dad who was always behind us 100 ) Carlin Davies. He was named after Ashley's favorite thing her Gibson guitar; we were looking for weeks for boys names. When Ashley was playing her guitar for me and julieanna trying to get her to sleep. When it hit me, why not name out son after the most precious thing Ashley owns. When I told her the idea I got a huge kiss planted on me, she fell in love with the name just as quick as she feel in love with our son.

I stopped and looked at the boy sleeping in the bed, he was so different then his older sister. She was loud and out going while he was shy and content, I remembered the first night we brought him home Ashley checked on him a bunch of different times to make sure he was breathing because he slept so sound. That's just how he was; he was definitely going to be a ladies man as ash put it. He had the bluest ocean eyes and the blondest of hair; he looked and acted a lot like myself. But he had the twinkle that only Ashley could possess, I know they say its impossible but when he got real excited and smiled the way he did his nose scrunched up and he tilted his head a certain way and I knew I just knew there was a piece of her in him. But everyone says he reminds them of his father but only our close friends know who are children's fathers are. Like I said my brother is julieanna and the twin's father while our best friend Aiden is Gibson and our younger daughters Father. Aiden had dark brown hair and bright green eyes; he was very sweet and had a big heart, just like Gibson had.

I smile once more at my son as I leave the room and whisper "goodnight baby" as I close the door. I then walk across the hall to my youngest daughter's room and laugh knowing exactly what I will find once I enter. My youngest daughter is definitely the jock of the family, she's only 3 but she has every type of sport memorabilia in her room, and can never seem to keep her room quite as neat. I walk in and immediately David Beckham is starring me right in the face there is a soccer ball on the floor and shin guards hanging on her chair, a mouth guard is on her dresser and basket ball shoes are hanging tied together from her bed post. Oh my little Avery. Avery Madison (after our friend Madison Durante who reminded us that it doesn't matter what others think as long as your you no one can hurt you, and eventually people come around.) Carlin Davies is currently lying above the sheets clinging tightly to a Michael Jordan doll Ashley bought her. That doll has to be gross by now, she carries it everywhere and I am continually washing it. I move some clothes and sit in her rocking chair listening to the music coming out of her radio. Each of our kids have weird sleeping habits, Jules has to have quiet and be in the dark, Gibb has to have a nightlight, and Ave has to have music playing or she cant sleep. But it's not just any music it has to be the CD ash made for her.

I didn't mention that did I Ashley is THE Ashley Davies, daughter of THE Raife Davies, she has been singing from the time she can walk but around the time we got married she finally got her big break. She is on tour all the time but since she had the twins, she's gotten 6 months leave, and I can't be happier with her here. I close my eyes as I listen to the breathing of blonde haired green eyed daughter. Yea Avery got aidens eyes, and I have to say they are beautiful. Ashley picked her name, we were looking through the baby book and Ashley was humming a tune, when all of a sudden I saw the look, the look that she had just though of something I asked her what she was thinking as she got up and ran to her studio in the basement all she replied was she found a name and to stop looking, she would tell me in the morning. I woke up the next morning to a Cd being played when I awoke there was breakfast already made and a little card on top. IT said Avery. Plain and simple and then o the back it said listen. When I listened to the CD it was beautiful t was Ashley signing all about a child named Avery that was so special and we couldn't wait to meet you it was about the family and that her mama had chosen her name because Avery meant I special gift.

I opened my eyes and laughed at my daughter, I went over to her and picked up her limp form and placed her under her covers, when I placed her down her eyes were wide open," sleepy time over" she asked/ half yawned. "No baby sleepy times not over go back to sleep" as I said this her eyes closed and she rolled over. God how these kids have my heart. I walked out of the room and heard a faint whisper of her talking to JJ as she called the doll. "No j.j. sleepy time go night night". I laughed as I closed the door and walked down the hall to where the twins slept. As I entered the room I was over come with baby powder I have to tell ash to lay off I thought. I walked over to the blue side of the room and leaned over my big guy, Kingston Aiden (obviously after the most important man in their life, he had played our knight in shinning armor more than once) Carlin Davies was born two minutes before his younger sister. Kingston I know a really random name right, well we both went to King high and that is where we met and fell in love. Corny I know but there is more to the story, I told to about my brother clay well we wanted his memory about what happen to live on and I loved the name how Ashley said it. So it just stuck

Kingston was sleeping how all babies sleep on his back with his hands above his head; You could see his brown hair starting to come through very dark, his eyes had changed to a light blue Ashley called him the pretty baby because he was the prettiest baby we've had. I looked up on his wall and read what aunt Chelsea painted on it, adults' dream of fantasies while children dream of reality. It made me smile, Clay always used to say that about sleeping children, he really believed children could change the world. It made me think about what would he be when he was older? Would he be outgoing like Ashley? Or would he be an ass like Glen? Would he maybe just maybe be a little like me? Or would he make a destiny all his own? I know I am not supposed to be thinking that already and Ashley and I decided we would never push or force our kids to do something he or she didn't want to, but what if it is what's best what if its something that I know will work out in the end.

Just then I heard a little snoring and turned around to find my little girl had somehow flipped herself around and was on her stomach, it made me laugh at the innocence in her face. Rayana Chelsea (obviously after my best friend Chelsea Lewis) Carlin Davies. My little brown eyed blonde haired goddess, There is really no story to go with her name except that Julieanna picked it out, we were in the hospital sitting there looking at our babies and Jules came in with Avery they were just starring and kissing the tops of their heads, she just blurted our Ray she wanted her sister to be named Ray and Avery screamed Anna so like Jules name we combined them to be rayana. It's unique and had more love then any of the other names. I looked up at her wall the pink side of the room where aunt Chelsea had painted just about every image known to man "my god daughter has to have the best looking side of the room "Chelsea had said. There were bears and clowns, tap shoes and drama masks there was a family painted to all of us me and Ashley holding the two babies and Jules and ave playing patty cake and Gibb reading just how our family really was.

As I walked out of the room and closed the door I walked to my room relieved that I would find a comfy bed warm sheets and an arm waiting to be wrapped around my body pulling me tighter, I knew that this would be the last week for that for a while so I had to saver every moment of it. Tomorrow was Saturday "family day" as Ash had proclaimed it. As I walked into my bedroom I looked at the clock 2:00 am flashed before me like a big stop sign saying your never going to get any sleep as I changed into my Pjs I looked at my beautiful bride and I couldn't help be smile she was sleeping exactly as Julieanna was. They really were two of a kind. We had created the perfect life

It often makes me wonder why people think this is so wrong, how being in love and having a great family could possibly be wrong in people eyes as I crawled into bed I thought about all of this, and then the phone rang at 2 am on a Friday night my night, the night that started my great weekend, my last weekend with Ashley before she went on tour. I laid in bed hating who ever was on the other line, "hello" I asked trying to sound like they had just woke me up. But life still had yet to prepare me for who was on the other line. Maybe this is why life can never be truly perfect.


	3. Chapter 4

"Hello is this Mrs. Spencer Davies"? Its 2 am in the morning and someone is really going to question who I am. This was not the way I wanted to go to sleep. "Yes this is she" I said a little ruder then I should have. "Hello Mrs. Davies my name is Dr.Monroe I am sorry to be calling you so late but your brother Glen Carlin was just brought in a few minutes ago." Glen? My glen? My asshole of a brother, the only brother I had left. The father of two amazing little girls married and buried the nicest women in the world, who held me when our brother died, and swore, would always protect me. Was in the hospital? I hopped out of bed trying to listen to what the doctor was saying, but my mind kept fogging in and out. I felt Ashley stir in the bed, "is he okay?" I asked still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well Mrs. Davies it's pretty bad, he was hit by a drunk driver he was side swiped and is in critical condition. He mentioned two little girls" oh my God the girls "are they okay, were they with him"? I asked my heart pounding out of my chest as I got my shoes on. " No they weren't with him he had it in his file what to do if anything had ever happened to him, it had your name and number, it said to get his kids and you would know what to do. But Mrs. Davies I need you to come down and sign some papers please." Nothing was registering." sir is my brother going to die"? I couldn't contain my tears, and with that I felt Ashley awake and was on me in a second "baby whose on the phone" she asked with great concern. Just being near her seemed to calm me down, as it always had" I believe you brother will be okay but we still need you down here, I have to be going I will see you soon." With that he hung up.

Then the tears came and I fell into Ashley arms my safe haven, my place to just be. "Spencer tell me what's going on, I need to know who was on the phone." I looked up at her trying to sort everything out in my head. "The hospital Glens been in a horrible accident, I have to go get the girls and sign papers, I am going to bring them back here and let them sleep. I saw her face form into a face of terror, car accidents weren't Ashley's favorite subject, she lost her dad years ago due to a car accident and ever since then just the mention of them made her physically and emotionally upset. "Ash I cant lose me brother, I don't know what I will do." She moved the hair from my face and smiled a little.

"Spencer you're going to be brave like you always have been .two little girls need you right now and they don't even know it. You're going to sign the papers and fight for your brother just like he fought for us. You're going to figure all this out and well do it together, now go get those girls. Ill have the beds ready on the couch" she somehow even in the worst moments manages to amaze me.

I feel her hands on my chin "I love you Spence, go get your girls" she pecks me with a kiss and releases me from my hug.

I drove like a crazy women across town, my mom had always said Glen was the crazy driver but apparently she never saw me behind the wheel in a time of crises. I pulled up to the house, the house with the blue shutters as Gibson calls it. It was like a home away from home, we always felt comfortable here. I never knew if it was because this is the house of my brother or if it was the only other place other than my house where I can be completely and utterly me. Glen used to judge me because of my sexuality and at first he was overly against it, but once he saw how happy I was he couldn't help but give in.

I found the key under the mat, were the girls home alone? That is so unlike Glen he knew better than to leave the girls home alone. I walked inside and for a second took a moment to breathe the air before my night went to hell. I looked around this very familiar house .I smiled when I thought of my sister in law Amy; she was by far the sweetest girl I had ever met. She truly loved Glen and I had never seen him happier with a woman, we all thought she was the perfect match for him and she was. To bad life got in the way, about a year and half ago Amy was diagnosed with a form of cancer, Glen was devastated. His whole world felt like it was falling apart, he didn't know how to go one with out his Amy, just like I couldn't go on with out Ashley. Amy fought the best battle with cancer she could buy about 6 months ago it claimed the beautiful life out of Amy that we all knew. So now Glen was raising his two beautiful girls alone with the help of their house keeper, Manni.

"MOMMMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard screamed from upstairs a shriek that made my blood run cold. I dashed up the stairs as fast as I could to find two very scared little girls huddled together under the bed. "Girls, shhh, shhh I'm here" I ran over to them and cuddled them; I couldn't breathe with how hard they were hugging me. "Daddy went away, where he go?" asked the 3 year old Misty clutching my neck for dear life "Daddy went for a ride well see him later; he didn't mean to leave you girls he was running out for a minute hell be back. But for now do you girls want to come stay at my house? Aunt Ashley's home waiting for you" at the name Ashley Misty was off and running "YES! Ashy ashy" she got the biggest smile and grabbed her bear. I smiled at the liveliness she had, defiantly from her dad. Misty jumped off the bed and grabbed stuff from her drawers "ready" she said with a smile. " okay okay slow down bud, go grab you tooth brush and all your stuff and well go okay?" she was off and running before I got the whole sentence out.

I felt a little hand slip into mine and looked down at a teary eyed 2 year old. Those eyes she had were as big as plates, I pickled her up and snuggled into her nose like I saw glen do a few times, it seemed to get a smile from her. "Do you want to go to my house Colby?" she smiled and laid her head down on my shoulder. I took that as a yes, Colby doesn't talk after her mom died she hasn't said a single word to another adult I hear her speak to her sister and her cousin buy once her dad or any other adult besides Ashley talk to her she wants no part in answering. I put her down and told her to find misty, she ran off with her bear. I smiled to myself as I got their stuff ready, Misty and Colby, Two of the same but two of a kind. Misty has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, and is very strong headed, while little Colby is very passive and kind of just goes with the flow. Colby has blonde hair just like glen and the ocean blue eyes. God Glen loves his girls, what was he doing out so late? And he left them alone?

"Aunt Spenwer lets goooo!" I hear yelled at the top of the steps, I look at my watch 3:30, ugh I am never getting to bed I thought as i ran out of the house dragging two very energetic mini mees into my car, on their way to see their favorite person ever, Ashley.


End file.
